The Brotherhood: episode 2
by CKNola
Summary: Continuation of "The Brotherhood", a training exercise. (R/R)


Episode 2   
Once again I own no one but Crisis/Marcus.   
  
"Without a struggle, there can be no progress."   
-Frederick Douglass   
  
  
The Island, Toad had jokingly dubbed it 'Avalon' because of its purpose as a safe haven for mutants.   
Magneto was sitting behind his desk, thinking, and looking imposing as ever when Mystique entered.   
"The boy has potential, he needs training. Do you know if he can fight well?"   
Magneto was discussing Crisis with Mystique.   
"I hadn't gotten to testing his fighting ability yet sir. I was focused on developing his powers to get you out."   
Magneto nodded "Perhaps we should test his ability."   
  
"Remind me why we're doing this?" Crisis said, a slightly scared tone in his voice.   
He was on the same plank that had once served to mutate Kelly. The night sky arching above him and on the other side of the thin but long walkway was Sabertooth, looking as unhappy and as mean as ever.   
"We need to see how good a fighter you are in situations where you can't use your power." Mystique explained; she could tell that the new member was nervous.   
The other end of the walkway, toward the side where Magneto once had the 'Mutation Machine' Toad and Magneto where arguing with Sabertooth.   
"Why do I need gloves again?" Tooth growled.   
"Because we want the kid to keep his internal organs" Toad explained, trying not to piss off Saber, for fear Mystique would keep her earlier threat.   
"Why do you want his organs intact?" Saber asked for what to Toad felt like the millionth time.   
"Because he could be of use to the Brotherhood. Perhaps more use than you, given your performance with Wolverine." Magneto explained.   
Saber stopped talking and let the gloves be put on. He knew he was still on thin ice with Magneto from the Statue of Liberty. He didn't like it, but he knew Magneto was the Alpha of the pack, and right now the Alpha wasn't happy with him. No point in further pissing off said Alpha.   
  
Magneto looked at the walkway between the 2 men; Crisis was already sweating with nervousness.   
Magneto had gone gotten the boy some more fitting clothes. A basic black T-shirt and a pair of camouflage pants, some basic boots. At least the boy now looked somewhat like a soldier. Mystique had fitted him with a boxing helmet to protect him from Sabertooths massive punches.   
Magneto lessened the width of the walkway; it was now about a city sidewalk width, water on both sides, the walkway barely had enough width for the 2 men to pass each other. Let alone to fight.   
  
"NOW!" Magneto yelled.   
Sabertooth charged forward, Crisis ran forward, but obviously not at his full pace.   
Sabertooth let out his massive roar; Crisis jumped and leapfrogged over Tooth who spun around hitting Crisis before he had regained his footing.   
Crisis grabbed onto Sabertooths shirt, pulling him down into the water with him.   
The water was as cold as ice.   
"Gotcha." Crisis smiled at Tooth.   
Tooth grabbed him and held his head under the water.   
"Let go of him Sabertooth!" Mystique yelled.   
Sabertooth just kept Crisis down.   
"She said let go Saber!" Toad yelled.   
Again Tooth ignored them.   
"SABERTOOTH, that's enough, let him go NOW!" Magneto yelled, now standing on the walkway above both him.   
Sabertooth let go, and Crisis came up gasping for air.   
Sabertooth sulked away, looking like, well, like a dog that'd just been kicked by his master.   
"What the hell was that for?" Crisis yelled.   
Sabertooth just kept walking back inside.   
"Never mind Tooth, Cats hate water you know." Toad smirked.   
"Ha ha ha, VERY funny." Crisis said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.   
Mystique shook her head. "We need to teach you some more fighting techniques, but at least you're smart enough to pull him into the water with you. Better than Toad did."   
"HEY!" Toad objected.   
  
The interior of the island, Crisis had just changed into some dry clothes. Another black shirt and cammo pants.   
"Not a bad look for you." Toad said walking in.   
"Eh, better than the same outfit for more than a year." Crisis kicked a box that contained his 'homeless' outfit.   
"So like the 'dark and dank' atmosphere of Avalon?" Toad asked.   
Crisis looked around, he saw what Toad meant, and the place was lighted mostly with moonlight. Large curved metallic ceiling. You could tell Magneto had chosen the Island for it's anonymity and not it's 'inviting' appearance.   
"Better than alleys" Crisis shrugged.   
Toad shrugged back "Point taken. So what do you think, of the group so far?"   
Crisis looked at him for a moment, he wondered why Toad was asking, but it only took a second to figure out.   
Mystique talked in one-sentence bursts when she talked at all, Sabertooth commented all his feelings in growls and roars, and if you pissed him off in the slightest he'd gut you. Magneto was the boss, not a good conversation. Toad wanted someone to talk to, anyone.   
"Not bad, Magnetos fine, I can deal with following him. Mystique is secretive, and to be honest I really, REALLY, wonder why she hangs around Magneto so much. And Sabertooth, well he tried to drown me."   
"General rule around here, you're not a member until Sabertooth has tried to kill you." Toad smirked.   
"I heard Mystique and magneto talking, you'll be going into town tomorrow, will you do me a favor?"   
Crisis raised an eyebrow "What?"   
"Pick me up some fish and, what do you call them here? French fries before you get back, I've been aching for some fish & chips for ages."   
"You got it."   
"Thanks."   
--  
end of the ep.  
--  
A little update on my other fic.  
Avatar ep 3 should be up within a day or so, it mostly serves to intro Beast.  
Avatar ep 4, and The Brotherhood ep 3 will be a crossover of sorts. 


End file.
